Idioma Chileno
by EnterradoR
Summary: Bulma y Vegeta visitan Chile, aunque comunicarse con sus habitantes les costará más de la cuenta. ¿Realmente hablan español?


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y asociados._

* * *

_Advertencia: Partes de este fic contienen lenguaje coloquial e ininteligible._

_¡Hola! Aquí con otro fic loco que se me ocurrió porque los extranjeros siempre dicen que los chilenos hablamos muy raro xD. Así que, siendo yo precisamente un chileno de raza pura (xD), aprovecho de hacer este fic con el ejemplo de chileno más difícil de entender. Espero que haya quedado mínimamente divertido tanto para mis compatriotas como para gente de otros países ;D_

* * *

**_Idioma Chileno_**

* * *

El matrimonio compuesto por el príncipe saiyajin y la mejor científica habían emprendido un recorrido turístico a través de casi todos los países del mundo. Por tal causa, ahora mismo cruzaban el océano para arribar al siguiente destino: Sudamérica. Decidieron empezar por Chile, de modo que Vegeta volaba hacia tal dirección sin prisa ni demora. Llevaba a su mujer sobre los brazos, dado que a ella le encantaba sentir la libertad que los aviones no le concedían. Y, cuando el viento soplaba tan fuerte que se le dificultaba respirar, Bulma simplemente hacía estallar una cápsula y abordaba una aeronave para capear la molestia. Sin embargo, esta vez la brisa era muy tranquila y ella la estaba disfrutando completamente.

Pronto el sol fue abordado por la timidez que lo obligaba a esconderse tras el horizonte, mientras evidenciaba en las nubes el carmín de su rubor. Entonces vislumbraron la gloriosa cordillera de los Andes, con su blanco y prístino manto de nieve cubriéndola. Sí, por fin habían llegado a su destino. Luego, cuando las alegres estrellas surgieron para acompañar a la diosa selenita, Vegeta divisó el centro urbano más luminoso y decidió aterrizar allí. Descendió sin hacerse ningún problema de que algún insecto pudiera verlo, aunque de todas formas la noche se encargó de camuflar la figura suya y la de su esposa.

—Bien, mujer, por fin llegamos a Chile —anunció el príncipe a la vez que sus pies contactaban el suelo.

Ya en tierra firme, y a la luz de un poste de luz, Bulma extrajo el mapa que llevaba en su bolsillo. Tenía muy marcados los pliegues, prueba de que lo había revisado una cantidad de veces cercana a la infinidad. Quería partir por una ciudad llamada Puerto Williams, la más austral de Chile, para así recorrerlo desde el sur hacia el norte. ¿Pero en qué urbe estarían ahora?

—¿Qué ciudad será esta? —dio vida vocal a sus pensamientos—. Hay que preguntar para ubicarnos.

—Pregúntale a ese nativo autóctono —indicó él al sujeto más próximo.

El aludido por Vegeta era un tipo con gorro de visera; estaba parado en la esquina, tarareando una canción y mascando chicle con la boca abierta para mostrarle al mundo entero que mascaba chicle con la boca abierta.

—Buenas tardes, joven —saludó amablemente Bulma cuando llegó a su lado—. ¿Nos podrías decir en qué ciudad estamos exactamente?

—Shiaaa, parece que se fumaron un cuete weno —se rió con ganas—. Se nota que andan tero volaos. Tamos en Conce, manoka. Pégate el alcachofazo.

Vegeta y Bulma se miraron entre ellos, sumamente sorprendidos.

—¿Estás hablando en namek? —preguntó la fémina.

—¿Kisawea?

—¿Pero qué diablos está diciendo este insecto? —le cuestionó el guerrero a su mujer; ceñudas facciones mediante.

—No soy insecto por sia, longi careraja. Podís llamarme el Mauricio, el más pulentoso de la pobla —infló pecho y, con mucho orgullo, mostró su camiseta negra, la cual tenía estampada la figura de un famoso luchador.

La pareja siguió hundida completamente en las redes de la desconcertación. ¿Qué idioma estaba hablando ese joven? Cuando Bulma logró ahuyentar la dirección confusa que habían adquirido sus pensamientos, decidió preguntar por un lugar donde saciar el hambre.

—¿Sabes dónde hay un restaurant cerca?

—No pasa naipe, aquí no hay esas weas. Pallá —indicó con su dedo hacia el horizonte— hay una picá bakán. Tenís que puro ir derecho, luego cuando lleguís al puente, virai pa la izquierda y la vai a encontrarla, pero hay que caminar caleta. ¿Cachai?

—Eh... —atinó a contestar Bulma con la lengua trabada como si un nudo hubiera aparecido en ella.

—Wena —dijo él, asimilando que su monosílabo fue una afirmación—. Pero es un lugar medio cuiquito, así que si no andan planchaos no sacan na con ir.

Vegeta y Bulma se volvieron a mirar. Una serpiente a la que le crecieran orejas y pies se habría sentido más orientada que ellos. Por suerte el príncipe ya era alguien civilizado o seguramente habría matado a «el Mauricio» por hablar de una forma tan rocambolesca.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por la ayuda —dijo Bulma, sin querer complicarse la vida más de la cuenta—. Que tengas buen día.

—Que les vaya la raja y demás pillan la wea. Si no la pillan es que son entero pollos.

Así, la pareja de esposos emprendieron rumbo hacia la dirección indicada por el muchacho y cuando ya lo habían dejado atrás, Bulma hizo un inevitable comentario.

—Yo no entendí prácticamente nada. ¿Tú entendiste algo?

—Lo único que entendí es que tenemos que ir a una caleta.

—¿Todos los chilenos hablarán así?

—Quién sabe. Pero algo sí tengo claro: si todos estos insectos hablan así, lo mejor es comunicarnos por señas.

Bulma, milagrosamente y por esta única vez, no quiso llevarle la contraria. Asintió completamente de acuerdo.

* * *

_Fin de la Transmisión_

* * *

_Notas Finales: Espero esta locura no haya quedado tan mal xD. Dejo un gran saludo a mis compatriotas y a los de otros países les digo que evidentemente no todos los chilenos hablamos así, ni somos incomprensibles al hablar xD. Un saludo gigante y espero que hayan disfrutado esta wea de fic :P_


End file.
